


The Stars Sing For You

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Loke to Lucy. A reader fan made this into a song, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Sing For You

**Author's Note:**

> _I wrote this while riding on the bus yesterday. It mutated into Loke at some point. Oh well. Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono came up with music for this. I didn't really write it to be sung, but she did such a CUTE job._<http://youtu.be/-nOtdNPMmtE>  
>  Please enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail, only my lyrics.

When nights are blue, I'll shine for you,  
Golden-haired wonder, love is my power,  
A knight or a slave, have me, hold me,  
Just never forget me.  
You turn the key to my heart like she once twisted a knife.  
— Love is blithe.  
—-— Cherished one, the stars sing for you.

I'll watch over you eternally  
From the land above the stars  
Where moonlight gleams like your eyes  
And every celestial diamond craves your gaze.  
I was yours since the day you saved my life  
— Love is blithe.  
—-— Cherished one, the stars sing for you.

That key might as well be a scarlet thread,  
Tied into your fate, destined to love you eternally,  
Golden promise, protector from heaven,  
And all I seek is a blushing smile.  
I shall be by your side through all of life's strife.  
— Love is blithe.  
—-— Cherished one, the stars sing for you.


End file.
